random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker 2.0/Back to the Pilot 2
'Part 1' ACF: We failed we lost the war. Bob: And now there is more. Gaepora: But were in a new place. Bob: Our Bunker's now in space. Gaepora: (in tub) La La La La La La Laaaaaaaa. Bob: And this one will not blow. Everyone: The Bunker 2.0. Gaepora: (in background) Yeah I like this!! ACF: We have everything and more. Bob: This ones better than before. Master ventus: For what we do, it is worth- ML123: To do anything for our planet Earth. Bob: And this one will not blow. ACF: Because were in-? Everyone: The Bunker 2.0 Space Core: SPAAAAAAAAAAAACE! (cuts to episode) Narrator: In the Bunker 2.0, we see the same thing that happens all the time. Bob and Wakko once again arguing. Bob: -are you calling me a liar? Wakko: Yes! I know you stole it! ACF: Call me when their done arguing, I'm going on a vacation. (takes off in space pod) Yakko: Guys, settle down. Just buy a new- (Bob and Wakko pick up Yakko and throw him out the room) Bob & Wakko: Stay out of this! Master ventus: (walks in room) WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP! IT'S 4:00 AM IN THE MORNING, some people are trying to get some sleep in! Bob: I'll quiet down as soon as Wakko admits, he stole my favorite baseball glove. Wakko: And when Bob admits he stole my favorite hat. Master ventus: You're wearing it! Wakko: (looks up on head) Ohh.....well I bet he was going to steal it! Master ventus: Never mind. Why don't you just retrace you're steps and find it? Bob: Last time I saw it, Earth was still there! Master ventus: Why don't you just travel back to Earth then? Bob: ....That's not a bad idea. I'm sure Prof. Wright won't mind if we "borrow" his time machine. (walks into Prof. Wright's Lab and gets inside the time machine) Bob: Alright let's see how this thing works. Master ventus: So where are we going? Bob: There's no we, I'm going alone. Master ventus: That would take the fun out of things, besides I might learn more about this "Earth" you keep talking about. Fourth Wall: Great, now I gotta come too! Master ventus: So, where we going? Bob: February 6, 2012. (logs into time machine, and travels back in time) (the three get out the time machine) Master ventus: This is Earth? Bob: This is the Autotunerz HQ. Master ventus: Whoever did the paint job, obviously needs more lessons. Past Justin Bieber: Of course there's no one left! They were either gone, or we made them our slaves! Master ventus: Hey it's Selena Gomez's minion! Narrator: IGNORING YOU! But there were surivors.... Past J.B. and the Teen Disney people: WHAT?!? WE GOT RID OF THEM. Past Selena Gomez: GUARD DROIDS! Past Guard Droids: Yes Ms. Gomez. Past Selena: Search the country for these surivors, and bring them to us once you find them! Past Guard Droids: Yes Ms. Gomez.'' (goes out the door)'' J.B. & Teens: (evil laugh, then a cough) ''We seriously should get that checked. '''Master ventus': The survivors? Bob: That's us. (another Guard Droid enters the HQ) Past Guard Droid #2: Mr. Beiber? Past Justin Beiber: Did you find any of the kids? Past Guard Droid #2: All we could find is the remains of their road trip van that was destoryed in the tornado. Past Justin Beiber: Hmmm...I see. I never thought I'd have to do this. Send in the brat. Past S&K: I have a name you know! Past Justin Beiber: You had those kids right? Past S&K: Well yeah. They kicked me out of Random City and didn't allow me in their group. Past Justin Beiber: I want you to track them down, until you find them. Bob: Okay, we're obviously in the wrong time period. (brings out time machine) Alright, everyone get inside. Master ventus: I wonder what Earth looks like outside of this place. Bob: We'll find out soon. Time machine, send us to where the Bunker is. (time machine teleports outside) Master ventus: This is Earth, strange looking planet. Bob: Look! Past ACF: Let's see. We're going to need food, water, shelter, and protection from the enemy. Past Bob: We know. Past ACF: Hey, I'm just saying. We're going to need this stuff. Justin Bieber and those teens will figure out thay were here and make us slaves! Past Redsox: Yea! I don't wanna become Justin Bieber's effin' styleist!!! And I'm sure that no one else wants to! Past ACF: Agreed. Let's just hope that they don't find us. Past MissingNo: Hey! Be quiet or they WILL find us! Past ACF: Alright, I will. Past Tornadospeed: Huzzah, an adventure! This will be fun! Can I keep track of my acievements? Will there be cake? Master ventus: TS, sure is acting a little funny. Fourth Wall: .......I'm not gonna break anymore. Bob: (blows on the Fourth Wall) Fourth Wall: (falls apart) Past Kh2cool: Yeah, and the Autotunerz destoryed our Randomness Wiki Van. So now we have to walk on foot, who knows where we are. Past ACF: Hey! Not everyone was introducted yet, Narrator! (Past 4th Wall breaks) Past 4th Wall: HEY! THAT HURT....BADLY! Past MissingNo: Thanks a lot. You just broke the fourth wall, ACF. Past ACF: Hey, I'm half human half cartoon! I'm suppose to do that! Past MissingNo: Well, stop it! We're a bit limited on time here! Past Redsox: WHO CARES if we do that? WE'RE DA WRITERZ!!!!!! Master ventus: (goes temporarily deaf after Red's screaming) Fourth Wall: I'm starting to remember this day, it's when we first moved into the Bunker. Bob: In retrospect, why wasn't I with Phineas and Ferb. I'm a fictional character too! Past Mochlum: HEY GUYS! I FOUND PHINEAS AND FERB! Past Phineas: Today we built a bunker for us to stay in! Past Ferb: With a liquorish dispenser this time. Master ventus: That Bunker is a little weird looking, it needs home improvement. Past Guard Droid: (hovers by) STOP IN YOUR TRACKS! (more droids come) Past Mochlum: Oh no! So many robots! We will probably have to fight them in phases! Hinting that a video game would be made for the series! RUUUN! Past TS: Epic! (everyone runs into the Bunker) Master ventus: These robots, actually look pretty weak! (kills all of the robots instantly) Bob: What if that somehow alters that timeline. Master ventus: Like I know anything about time traveling. Bob: My baseball glove should be in the Bunker. But how are we gonna get inside? Master ventus: There's an air vent right here. We can climb inside. (pulls out air vent and begins to craw inside) Bob: Wait, I'm right behind you! (craws inside air vent, which leads to the living room) Past Dan: Why do we have to sing the song? I HATE SINGING! Past TS: Me too. Come on Vector. Let's go find the computer room. (leaves) Past Chris: Because the writers said so. (everyone in the Bunker stands still) Master ventus: What are they doing, their like zombies. Bob: It's a commerical break. Master ventus: They have to stand still like zombies until the commerical break is over? Bob: Yup. (two minutes pass) Past ACF: So where are all the rooms in this Bunker? Past Phineas: At the very top floor! Past ACF: Okie. (walks up the stairs and too her room) Bob: My baseball glove must be in ACF's room. (climbs further into the airvent until they get to ACF's room) Past ACF: Oh, hey guys! Past Bob: In only four minutes, we've put bunk beds, nintendo consoles and a 3D TV in the room. And a nice shelf to put my lucky baseball glove! Master ventus: Well, we found it. Bob: Alright, I'm going to sneak down their a grab it. So I can go back to the present, clone it and send it back to the past. (opens up air vent and falls down) AAAAAAHHH!!! Past ACF: What the-? Two Bobs? Bob: Uh oh... Past Bob: Who are you? Bob: Umm...this is an allusion. Past Bob: An allusion huh? Well that makes sense! Past ACF: I'm not buying it. Bob: Alright, you've caught me. I'm Bob from the future. Past ACF: Really? What time period? Bob: November 15, 2013. Past Bob: THAT'S RIGHT! I TOLD EVERYONE THE DECEMBER 21 APOCALYPSE WAS FAKE! BUT NOBODY LISTENED TO ME! Bob: Dude, it was always fake. Past Bob: Man, I have so many questions. Where are you right now? Bob: Look you know the deal with time travel right? Past ACF: Yeah, you can't do or say anything to alter the future. Bob: Well, I can't tell you anything else. Past Mordecai: Do I get to finally go out with Margret in the future? Bob: Yes. Past Mordecai: Oh yeah! Bob: But in Season 4 of Regular Show, Margret finally develops a personality. And long story short, she quits her job at the coffee shop to go to college and become a journalist. Wait, I've said too much. I just need my baseball glove, or else I'll pound Wakko's face when I get home. Past Bob: Dude, why would you beat up Wakko. He's cool. Bob: (pulls out dictionary) Those words, can they even be put into a sentence. I hate Wakko, with pride! Past Bob: Anyway, the thing about the baseball glove. I'm lending it too Kh2? Bob: Oh, okay! (runs into Kh2cool's room) I wonder where that ball glove would be. Maybe I'll find it after getting rid of some of the junk in this room. (gets rid of everything) Writer: (does rimshot) Past Kh2cool: (runs up stairs into his room) Bob: UH-OH, SOMEBODY'S COMING! (jumps into air vent) Past Kh2cool: Well what happened here? I can't swear because of how surprised I am, so I'll sit down thinking of some polite and kind words. (sits down) Bob: Oh god. This is gonna take forever. (opens air vent and sneaks out of room) Master ventus: There you are Bob. You left me in the air vent. Bob: Ran into a little trouble. I need to get the baseball glove when nobody is around. Let's go "Hungering for some Games". Master ventus: Bob, I'm 11 months old. I have no idea what you're talking about. (Bob and Master ventus teleport one day later) 'Part 2: Hungering for some Games' (the two get out of time machine) Master ventus: What happened? Bob: Quick hide! (Bob hides under a coffee table, and Master ventus hides behind couch) Past ACF: Hey Redsox. What'cha doin? Past Isabella: Grr... Mochlum: Hey Redsox... I'm reading... A BOOK! (snicker) BWAHAHA (snicker). Past Redsox: Shhhhhh! I'm almost done with Catching Fire! Wait a minute! (stands still reading) Master ventus: What's he doing? Fourth Wall: During this episode, he just stood still reading the book for three hours straight. Master ventus: That's bizarre. No way am I staying here for three hours straight, (gets inside time machine and teleports back to the present) Bob: Well, I'm gonna go make me a sandwhich. (walks to the kitchen) Past Bob: (walks into the kitchen) I hope there's some sushi in the fridge. Bob: Oh no! (hides in the refridgerator, as Past Bob gets ready to open the refridgerator, present Bob puts on a mouse costume and scares Past Bob) Past Bob: AAAAAH! MOUSE! Bob: (walks out fridge) What a baby. Past Bob: There is is ACF! KILL IT! Past ACF: OKIE DOKIE LOKIE! (beats present Bob with mallet) Past Bob: Is it dead? Bob: (limps out of the kitchen) Past ACF: NO! (hits Bob with mallet) Bob: (runs up stairs, still wearing costume, and runs into Past ACF's room) Where do I go? Where do I go? Master ventus: Go where? Bob: Where did you go, those guys think I'm a mouse! Master ventus: All I did was go back home to get Icarus. Then I got hungry and...(eats a chocodile) OH MY GOD! THESE CHOCODILES! BOB, OH MY GOD! THESE CHOCODILES! OH MY GOD! Fourth Wall: (breaks) I hate refrences. Trivia *This is the first time Master ventus has ever went to Earth, though it doesn't actually count since he was really just time traveling. Category:Pages by Master ventus Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:The Bunker 2.0 Category:The Bunker 2.0 Episodes Category:Random Works! Category:Random